Typical Life
by The Mafiya
Summary: AU Portraying the life of child labor in the late 1800's…not. This is portraying youthes who go to smoke cigars and join gangs. Just hope Tsuna isn't in it too much. He sure has something nice to talk about, though. AU Allx27 Please Read And Review


Summary: AU Portraying the life of child labor in the late 1800's…not. This is portraying what children of child labor do in as pastimes, which include gangs and pedophiles that roam for these kids. Tsuna sure has something nice to talk about, even if Xanxus is mercilessly in control. Allx27

Rating: Teen, since at first it was supposed to be censored for my essay, but the deadline passed, and so I have a fanfic.

A/N: Characters belong to Akira Amano, and this story may include pairings, as many crack pairings. Mostly tuna.

Typical Life Chapter 1:

Rambling

The boss lied lazily on his office desk, scrunching his short darkly-colored hair follicles towards the back of his neck. He looked angry, acted angry and is angry.

The summer heat must've got into him, one of his factory workers proclaimed from behind his back.

Another one portrayed that the boss was late out looking for a spouse. But neither happened, supposedly Xanxus was always angry.

Not that his was dissed often by his bearing slaves, but rather that of his co-worker. Nor was it that he worked beside that co-worker, rather that the worker worked below him.

He just didn't know the main cause of his immediate problem, he was just bore to deal with it.

He often abused another important figure, probably because he had long silvery Italian hair, unlike his own ruffled raccoon tailed accessory.

True, he was happy with his growing workers of immigrants and child slaves, but it didn't satisfy his need. He wanted something, something more. That then led to the source of his problem, his father, Timoteo.

Timoteo was always someone to look up to, since he migrated from Italy to America longer before you're born, but this thing about him left intimidating thoughts and rumors to spread.

Some went like this, "Did you know? Timoteo might've been a Don of a Cosa Nostra once before he came here!"

Well, it might've been true, but that reputation passed onto Xanxus and his widely known clothing factory. His monopoly was large, and he lived as large, though it wasn't the problem.

It was a kid. A small, wimpy, big eyed kid. Just wonder, to the end of earth, why be intimidated by a kid? Well, it just happened.

Tsuna is a Japanese immigrant and his father was Italian. His father died when Tsuna was five years old.

Then his mother grieved. His mother followed along when he was twelve years old, which after he migrated to America.

He dreamed vast to the possibilities that he could pursue, but was let down due to his mother's death.

That left Tsuna to find one person, left as a clue from his father. And so he did, Tsuna found Timoteo. Timoteo was kind, showing Tsuna that he was his Godfather, but Xanxus cussed at the sight of the poor boy, rashly portraying the dirty words of Italy's Mafia.

But as bad as Xanxus disliked it, Timoteo adopted Tsuna as his own son. Following the odd turn of events, Tsuna managed to get a job as a child slave in Xanxus's successful clothing factory. Oh, the luck. So Tsuna worked, harassed sometimes, but was spared, as he worked around the clock.

Typical days for both Xanxus and Tsuna required threat calls (mostly by Xanxus) and shrieks of cowardice from the fragile Japanese teenager.

The nights after work would consist of simple causality, since it depended upon Timoteo's presence for the house to stay up.

Not that Xanxus was not willing to decapitate the young and in his terms, detestable trash, but sometimes it just scares him how low detestable commoners would have such a will to want to earn money, even to resort to children labor, but why not? It helped him be a straight assed rich man.

So it seemed as if it was a simple life of adopted brothers and their very dear father, but problems happen, which sank straightforward to Xanxus's cause of unkempt rage. Since every life story had a beginning, so did Tsuna's, Xanxus was just in his way with his unseemly brotherly complex.

Tsuna, a Japanese immigrant, with his weak personality, is detested by his so-called brother Xanxus.

He would carry on his abusive life, yet to look up to his brother's red pupils.

Since Tsuna had a job and all, especially when he started when he was exactly seven years of age, he decided he wouldn't cry anymore.

Since he shed many tears as he grew up. He just knew that Timoteo and Xanxus were his only relatives and also began to live out his life as a child slave, even though Xanxus paid for all the bills and payments, even though Tsuna had to work his butt off everyday, even though Tsuna only earned one dollar a week.

Life wasn't really lonely though, since Tsuna still had his childhood friend from Japan, Yamamoto Takeshi.

They both met when they were five years old, when Tsuna was unstable on his father's death, which was described to be a giant fish trying to eat his father alive.

Takeshi, who once was full of smiles, frowned. He sat beside his new friend comforting the young boy until twelve years of age.

Sure it was tough, but it held still. Until both boys had to grow apart, since Xanxus was too snobbish to hand out his beloved brother to anyone, so that was that. But actually both worked in the factory together, so Xanxus's efforts were futile.

Then there was one more person that interfered with Xanxus, causing him to be furious and throw expensive wine bottles at that long haired Italian sword master.

That was Tsuna's love interest, Sasagawa Kyoko. She was the most treasured person that Tsuna had ever had in his whole life, after his parents, of course.

They grew up together, with Takeshi and his other Japanese pals, and grew apart when they migrated through the vast sea to seek adventure.

In a matter of time, Kyoko's parents hit jackpot and skyrocketed through the economic world, forcing many beneath their feet, though not as large as Xanxus's steel mill company.

So Kyoko, strayed with her parents to the life of merriment, which consisted of cars and mansions. Now it felt weird to openly talk to her anymore, since she was preoccupied with courting, much to Tsuna's displeasure.

Tsuna also had this somewhat ecstatic follower, who is Italian, but for some strange reason was named a Japanese name.

This guy was Gokudera Hayato. He was the main problem who always seemed to disapprove of Xanxus's domineer and always got in the way of Xanxus's imaginary plans. So, when ever Tsuna had to bow down and lick Xanxus's boot, Hayato would always spit on it instead.

Typical for a bad boy follower, but that's not all, it seemed that Gokudera was the guy who showed off a two-face, one nice to Tsuna, the other obnoxious to Xanxus.

Oh, and because Hayato was so attached to the boy, he offered to take Tsuna home to his lovely mansion and keep him as his little sibling. Yes, it was rivalry that went on in this small part of America, and it wasn't nice.

As the years went on, Tsuna grew very slowly, while everyone else grew large, big, old, and prettier, he grew more pathetic with the same impressive charm.

No one really cared since their lives were too busy for a reunion, which Hayato was always in charge of a company, which Yamamoto was too busy with baseball, which Kyoko was too entertained with pastry to come by for tea, and Xanxus, who was too busy to even bother to talk to him.

So Tsuna became lonely again, but at the age of fourteen.

Tsuna would be bored so he would sneak out and bother Xanxus's friend, the man with the long, pretty silver Italian hair, Squalo. Oh, yes. That Squalo was the one that Xanxus hated the most, most because it was him who introduced "street gang" to Tsuna's innocent thick skull.

Though that day was only the second meeting of both of them, the change speeded quickly.

A/N: Stay tuned, for as Squalo may die in the next episode when he faces Xanxus head on.


End file.
